


Drop the THE

by 1101kkk



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, em - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1101kkk/pseuds/1101kkk
Summary: 如果能够回到过去，Mark会回到哪一天？加州暴雨的凌晨？百万会员之夜？开什么玩笑，当然是Aleksandr Kogan在Facebook平台上线应用那天。请忘掉上一段，总之是成功创建了Facebook帝国的Mark梦回哈佛，而Eduardo对此一无所知。那么，Drop the “THE”.
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	Drop the THE

Just Facebook.

Eduardo几乎是立刻就发觉了异样，因为Joe Green花费越来越多的时间待在柯克兰H33，准确说是柯克兰H33客厅里Mark笔记本电脑旁留给他人的位置。当然，那是一张椅子，而椅子制造出来的目的就是为人们提供舒适便利的休息姿势，问题所在是那张椅子的摆放地点。紧挨着Mark，坐在那你几乎不需要探身就能清楚看到Mark的电脑屏幕上正显示着什么。Eduardo可不记得有第二个除他之外的人能长时间获得这项微不足道的殊荣，也许那算不上什么，但众所周知，在同一个时间线内，同一把椅子不能被两个人分享，所以Joe Green占据了Eduardo的位置。

Joe Green的寝室跟H33只隔一道防火门，他为Facemash的上线提供了必不可少的帮助，包括帮Mark搞到一个罗威尔楼的账户好让他黑进他们的内网抓取照片，不过这无法构成他跟Mark关系突飞猛进的原因。尤其当Eduardo为凤凰俱乐部蠢到爆炸的入会规则整晚在雪堆折腾后的清晨，更不想看到另一个人坐在他的椅子上，表现得好像从Mark大一开始就是Joe Green而非Eduardo待在那。

好吧，Eduardo承认他是有点不舒服了。他不是那种控制狂，他很乐于看到Mark交到新朋友，离开电脑，走到外面跟女孩约会，但现状显然并非如此，Mark始终哪也没去，只是多了个家伙在Eduardo缺席时取而代之，完全赤裸裸的插足。是的，不请自来的第三者。再次重申，无关嫉妒。

当Eduardo第一次假装不经意提起H33的不速之客时，他才了解到底发生了什么。它的进展非常迅猛。Mark将笔记本电脑转过来，向他展示那个在极短时间内便目标明确地显露雏形的网站。

“那是专属的，”Mark飞快说，“你只允许你认识的人访问你的页面，就像邀请入会一样。”

Eduardo说，“挺不错的，很新奇。”

当然了，这主意听起来真的很棒。这是个好想法，不用入侵什么，人们会主动提供他们自己的照片，他们自己的信息，人们也能自行邀请或者拒绝他们的朋友加入。那是个社交就是一切的世界，关键所在。这是个庞大的项目。Mark得为此写成千上万行代码，所以毫不奇怪为什么Mark先找了他的室友。Eduardo以为Dustin和Chris都能写程序。

Eduardo只是不明白为什么Mark不找他，因为很明显他们的网站需要启动资金，租用服务器然后上线。他们可以在初期凑钱强行支撑，可网站需要源源不断的钱，Eduardo还以为很明显谁才是这最富有的人，不是说那要炫耀什么，气象学之类的，他连车都没买，只是，Mark没有找他。

Mark选了Joe Green，那家伙的大学教授父亲对导致Mark留校察看的Facemash极为不满，警告Joe Green不要再参与Mark的项目。但在Eduardo为进入凤凰俱乐部不得不接二连三干傻事时，Mark打开通往隔壁的防火门，成功说服Joe再次入伙。Joe出了1000美元，一切按照商业规范来，他是CFO。好吧，尽人皆知，Eduardo是柯克兰常住与流动人口中唯一一个经济学专业的。没什么。世界上不是只有一个人经济学在读，不懂报表也有可能成为一个CFO。在哈佛，一切皆有可能。

这就是Joe Green没日没夜泡在H33的原因，幸好他的套间就在一门之外，否则他可能要像Eduardo那样，某几个夜晚不得不留宿在H33的沙发或Mark的床上。毕竟Mark总是在正确的睡觉时间错误地坐在电脑前。在Eduardo缺席的时间，Mark进行了一场编程战争，而且令人震惊的效率奇高。不是说Mark的天赋曾有一次被低估过，但在Facebook的代码输出中，他仿佛提前明白自己要什么，就像Facebook早存在于某个地方，而Mark只是把它复述一遍。

网站推进的速度是以小时而不是天来计算，Mark在很短的时间内写好了大量代码，包含一版简洁有力的个人资料页面，你可以在上面填写“兴趣爱好”和“感情状态”等等一切驱动大学生活的玩意儿，比如“单身”——需要性生活——所以上特定课程，选特定位置，做特定事情，然后发现你看上的妞有个长发女友。嘿，你能不能先确认她是单身且性向是你在的那边？这就是Facebook的主旨。注册，登录，社交，上床。他们是大学生，你能指望他们脑子里有性以外的东西吗？好吧，那样说未免有些不太公平，确切说是，以性为主体，其他依次环绕。

他们先建立了两个测试号，第四个账号是Mark的，然后是Chris和Dustin和Joe。Eduardo是第三个用户。当时他正在上课，Mark用邮件告诉他，他拥有Facebook排名前三的账户ID。起初Eduardo以为那就像Mark用他的课表调试Course Match，不过Mark告诉他，现阶段的Facebook完美无瑕，不需要任何测试账号，那只是标准流程和排序。

“我把你提前了，所以你是第一个真正的Facebook用户，活着的。”Mark告诉他。

“荣幸至极？”

“当然。”

回答他时，Mark正在为Facebook写一小串相比过去一周简洁得多的代码。“这不是临时想到的，很早之前我就这么做了。”

“你的意思是很早之前你就想好了要这么做。”Eduardo说。

“不，”Mark最后又敲了几个键，让网站的顶栏显示出来。

“你还做了一个顶栏。”Eduardo说。

“对。”Mark回答。

那是Mark一个人的名字，酷。

**唯一创始人Mark Zuckerberg。**

“它什么时候上线？”

“现在。”Mark说，“把你的笔记本拿出来。”

“为什么要我的笔记本？”

“因为我没记住凤凰俱乐部所有人的邮箱，”Mark理所当然回答，“快点，你是我的天使投资人。”

“天使投资人？”

“再过两周，”Mark催促，“从会长开始，Lewis Carroll还是什么，预先声明，这不是垃圾邮件，想起来了，是龙。”

他的手指完全抢先一步打出了“Jabberwock12.listserv@Harvard.edu”，当时Eduardo刚刚念到12。

“为什么你知道那个？”Eduardo根本无法理解，超出预料，“谁告诉过你吗，Joe？俱乐部里其他人，我不知道……”

Mark直接打断了他，“下一个，”

“Mark！”

“继续往前，别停Wardo，”Mark头也不回，背对着他飞快打完一封短信，附上链接，点击发送。

“网站激活，”Mark自顾自说，“好了。”然后回头，“下一个。”

Eduardo盯着Mark的电脑屏幕，“Mark？”

“如果你不把时间浪费在无谓的询问上，我们能去喝酒庆祝。”Mark说，“稍等，我差点忘记Winklevii，所以我有坡斯廉俱乐部的三个邮箱。”

“你跟他们接触过？”

“我逃课了。”

“逃课？我们说过你不会再那样了。”

Mark按下一长串字母，输入邮箱，Eduardo注意到其中一个Winklevoss被放到了抄送栏和其他名字待在一起。

“有趣。”Mark说。用一根手指按下发送。

“我不知道逃课会让你有如此多收获，我该希望你不被退学吗，Mark，你正处于留校察看期，6个月内你不能总是一走了之。”Eduardo盖住Mark的电脑屏幕，认为有必要让事情简单点，“我们要谈谈这件事，如果你被退学，你将会一无所有，没有证书，没有录用。” 

“我会的。”Mark回答。

“保证上完你的所有课程并表现良好。”

“退学。”Mark说。

Eduardo稍微顿住了，有好一会儿觉得无法理解现状，他们之中一定有个人醉了，而Eduardo确信那个人不是自己。Mark打算退学，在逃脱Facemash的惩罚后，没有任何前提和预兆。

Mark还在继续，“我会发录用给别人，今年夏天，或者更早，只能是更早而不是推迟或者延后，我会退学，然后离开哈佛。”

“为什么，”Eduardo轻声问，“你会，你会退学……你要去哪，你刚升上二年级。”他用手挡了下脸又随即放下，转而试图弄清现状， “你没碰吧，”他用力抓紧Mark的肩膀，“告诉我，你没碰任何违禁品，没在聚会上喝别人递过来的东西，天啊我该看着你的，我不该放你一个人——”

“帕洛阿托。”Mark打断他。

“帕洛阿托？”

“斯坦福，让帕洛阿托见识一下，你的主意。”Mark耸肩。

“我没有！”Eduardo驳斥，然后立刻反应过来，“抱歉，我不该这样。”他放开Mark，烦躁地在房间里来回踱步，事情在突然之间完全越过了他的意料，糟得仿佛下水道的鱼肉之类，什么东西在他没注意到时失控了而Eduardo甚至不明白到底是哪一刻他该注意到而没有！要么是Mark疯了要么是他疯了要么他们都疯了而这是一个巨大的幻觉，Eduardo在心里迅速默数了圆周率，猛然转身。

“小数点后8位是几？”

“5。”

回答正确。

“我该早点发觉，”Eduardo为自己找了个可以接受的解释，他压低声音，“你睡眠不足，我们不会去喝酒。去床上，Mark，睡一觉然后忘掉这件事，或者等你醒来我们再谈。”

Mark看了他一会儿，皱眉，然后忽然说，“对你来说太快了，我没留意。”

“不是对我来说，”Eduardo重复，简直不知道Mark到底在向谁说话，他就知道过多的提神饮料会损伤脑部神经，“是对你，Mark，你在想什么。”

“可能我有点兴奋，你不能两次发现交流电，或者两次破解Enigama，即便拿起水杯这种小事你也只能做一次，在一条时间线上，下一次拿起和上一次是不同的，”Mark说，“我不知道有机会做第二次时会觉得更兴奋。”

“去睡觉。”Eduardo命令。

“我下次会注意的，Wardo。” Mark推开电脑，脸上带着一种Eduardo很难描述的神情，无谓，满不在乎，或者说假装什么不重要，自信，胜券在握……Eduardo要经过很久，才能明白那是不属于这里的神情。不是Mark已经结束学习阶段转型为社会思考模式……不是。那是任何意义上的纯粹的不属于。

第二天Mark再没提起任何有关退学的东西，但Eduardo知道事情已经开始不同，或者说早在他发现前就全然不同，他只是对此毫无头绪。他不知道发生了什么，所有事情只是不由分说的改变了。

两周后，“Facebook Me”成为哈佛最新流行语，在Bill Gates的演讲上，一个亚裔女孩身子前倾，低声问Eduardo，“你朋友——Mark Zuckerberg吗？”Eduardo微笑一下，用问起Mark作为开场白，这可不是每天都发生。“是的。”“他创建了Facebook。”“是的。”“酷，”那个女孩接着低声说，“我是Christy，这是Alice。”Eduardo忍不住看了眼Mark，Mark看上去正聚精会神地听演讲，似乎完全没注意到他这边的动静。Eduardo转过脸，小声说，“很高兴见到你。”Christy微笑了一下，“Facebook Me。”

等演讲结束，他们顺着人群走到落满雪花的四方院时，Mark突然开口。

“你的性癖好过于保守。”

“Mark！”Eduardo搂住Mark的肩膀，把他拉向自己，低声说，“我们非得在外面讨论这个吗？”

“保守主义是不健康的性关系，”Mark继续说。

“喜欢亚裔不代表保守，她们很聪明，思维方式更相近，我的意思……”

“你会后悔，你会感到厌烦，你没时间关心她的一举一动，而且你们两个都非常情绪化，你们会酝酿出一场灾难，争吵或者放火，浪费时间互相指责，爆发然后分开，你们——”Mark点头，“这就是为什么我建议你不要和Christy在厕所隔间做爱，等我们喝完酒后。”

“等等，你知道Christy，我以为你一直在听演讲，”Eduardo匆匆说，“我们和她们，甚至还不是Facebook好友。”

“Christy和Alice，她们很可爱，我会说别了然后继续前进，而你会和Christy拉扯因为，”Mark随意挥一下手，“保守主义，对和你有性关系的女孩负责或者负责才跟女孩有性关系，所以我建议你不要和她做爱，喝酒然后离开，你们找个餐厅闲聊只是别脱衣服，我们去比厕所隔间更好的地方上床，Bill Gates说下一个他就在演讲厅里时，看的是我，没错，我问过了。”

“我都要被你弄晕了。”

“因为你在过去。”Mark迅速回答。

“好吧，”Eduardo无奈笑了，“I’m here for you.”

他们还是和女孩们喝酒了，Mark看上去缺乏热情，当然姑娘们没注意到那个，她们认为他生来那种性格，绝大多数人都这么认为，自负的天才之类。而Eduardo，好吧，有点担心，他知道Mark不全是别人想的那样，只是比起和女孩约会，Mark更像为来而来，为在这天出现在这家俱乐部。特定时间，特定地点，特定事情，Eduardo记得Mark在Facebook上的情感状态是单身，所以目前正在进行的一切都令人不解。这让他过于心不在焉，错失了两次Christy的暗示，等她第三次在桌面下将脚伸到他小腿上时，Mark突然站起来，Eduardo几乎立刻想到了那个“比厕所隔间更好的地方”的宣言，也不是说他要干涉什么，但Mark没叫上Alice，他看起来像是终于等到了谁，然后立刻目的明确地过去，跟一个背对Eduardo的女孩交谈了几句。

等她侧过脸时，Eduardo认出那是Erica。Eduardo松一口气，觉得Mark应该是去道歉，他读了博客上的所有侮辱，那些刻薄尖锐的评价对任何一个人来说都非常不友好，但他当时忙着去找愤怒的Mark，没空顾及其他人的心情。如果Mark能认识到不对就再好不过了，说明他仍有理智控制大脑，意识到这之后的一连串举动伤害了一个人并差点让他自己被学校开除。

Mark回来时，Eduardo告诉他，“你做得很好，你道歉了，对吧？”

Mark说，“就是现在。”

Eduardo问，“现在？”

“天使投资人。”Mark直接朝门口走去，顺便补充一句，“是的，我道歉了。”

Mark，当然，CEO。Dustin是副手，编程负责人，5%股份，Chris是公关经理，酬劳取决于工作量，最后，Joe是CFO，Eduardo作为天使投资人，将在注资后获得10%股份。当任何人要退出时，他们的股份必须优先卖给Mark。

Mark独自占有高达80%的股份，这真是一家股权超不健康的君主制公司，鉴于整个网站都基于Mark本人的创意和昼夜不停的编程，所以没人提出异议，不合理的是Joe那部分。Eduardo当晚稍后的时候，跟Mark谈到这一点。其他人都休息了，Mark坚持最后检查一次Facebook，他们一人一瓶啤酒，Eduardo坐在Mark身边——他的位置上。时间太晚以至于Eduardo不想回艾略特，Joe打开防火门去到该待的地方。现在H33又恢复了常态，Mark全神贯注敲打键盘，Eduardo在旁边陪着。

“Joe的父亲不同意他冒险，”Mark无所谓地说，“但我需要钱和服务器，所以Joe的合同里有一个买断条款，当他想要抛售股份时，我必须以当时最高股价的2倍，如果能到那一步，无条件全部收购，或者以1000美元的10倍，条款启动时间至少在1年后，他的股份只能占5%。”

哇哦，他们设置了买断。Eduardo实在不知道如何评价，他喝了口酒，然后放下它，想不出会有人主动签署这样的条款，“这很疯狂，这很不专业，而且这很疯狂，你知道，”他挡住Mark的屏幕，“停下，这是一个高风险条款。”

“其实是0风险，为了给他父亲交代。”

“不，不是这样，”Eduardo说，“听着Mark，也许你和Joe存在友谊，但未来的事情很难说清楚，也许你们理念不合，也许公司发展不顺，也许……一切都有可能发生，Joe可以用这个条款毁了你，如果，我是说。”他停顿一下，深深叹息，甚至觉得Mark不谙世事的天真有些荒谬的可爱，“你不在乎钱，但你需要被保护，如果你缺少支持，为什么不来找我呢？”Eduardo说，“我是你最好的朋友。”

Mark先是一言不发，然后盯着他的脸看了一会儿，才说，“你是我最好的朋友，Wardo，这就是为什么你是我的投资人。”

“我知道，”Eduardo只是不知怎么，他只是，“我可以是你的CFO。”

是的，这才是他一开始想说的。Mark需要支持，而他可以。Eduardo能做到Joe做不到的事情，更不需要在合同里写任何毁约条款，他会永远陪着Mark，共同分享成功或者承担失败，他会帮助让Facebook走向正轨，尽管Eduardo还没弄清楚Facebook到底意味什么。现在没人弄清楚，所有人都只觉得Facebook很酷。Eduardo想让网站运营起来。如果Mark最先找上他，Mark就不会有一个随时炸掉的投机者，Mark会有一个真正的CFO。Eduardo更熟悉纽约的投资人，他可以展示更好的财报，更完善的结算和法律咨询。Mark需要一个真正帮助他的CFO。

Mark说，“我需要你超过CFO。”

“那不是一个指责，”Eduardo解释，希望Mark不要看作是对什么事情的抱怨。

Mark几乎紧接着说，“我知道。”

Eduardo说，“我们是朋友，Mark，任何时候你需要我，我都会在。”

“你是一个很好的朋友，Wardo，我不想，我的意思，”Mark停下，面对电脑，“我需要你我就会告诉你，记得吗，我会直接告诉你我需要你。”Mark转身注视他，钴蓝色的眼睛在屏幕微弱的亮光中看起来仿佛氢氧化铜之类的……Mark说，“我知道。”

“然后我会去你身边。” Eduardo说。

“是的，”Mark回答，“你会回到我身边。”

10%股份。一个哈佛学生尝试的商业项目，学业外的新鲜拓展，足以为他的简历刷上层沉重金粉。这就是6333.33美元为Eduardo带来的事情。没错，6333.33美元。

包括Eduardo在内的所有人都对这个金额提出了疑问，但Mark这位初露端倪的暴君独断专行，坚称这个数字已是严格计算后的让步，任何人都不能再对其进行擅自改动。于是这个古怪数目被写进合同，在一堆整数中格格不入，仿佛Eduardo注资前突然多了一个税点上的巧合。

“为什么是6333.33而不是6333或者6300和6500？”正式签署合同前，Eduardo忍不住问。

Mark简截了当地回答了他的问题，答案毫无帮助且听起来更加莫名其妙，“因为19000无法被3整除。”

“所以又多了一个数字，为什么是19000。”

“我不知道。”

Eduardo在合同最后一页写下自己的全名，“Mark？”

“保持数字上的精准有利于维持人们的接受度，因此时间和金额都需要确切规定，扩张的速度可以加快但分配必须按原本的比例来，那样会更接近上次的心理预期。”

“选择一个生僻数字进行运算后使用结果并声明其蕴含不可理解的意义，你不觉得有点眼熟吗？”

“Facebook比俱乐部酷，Wardo，”Mark说，“我不知道为什么，你该问你自己。”

Eduardo同样不知道，自从Mark开始为Facebook写代码，Mark总是令他费解，他还以为他能永远明白Mark在想什么呢，不是说他完全丧失了这项读心术，他还是能知道Mark困倦和思索的神情，哪怕大部分人都认为那全是发呆。他如此了解Mark以至于清楚该在哪个时刻放任Mark连续工作24小时，又该在哪一会儿把Mark从电脑前拖走强迫他睡上哪怕30分钟。这没什么变化，和过去没什么不同。只是Mark表现得更……那很难描述。就像不在Eduardo注视之内。就像Eduardo不是每周都和他见面，就像有上千个夜晚Mark忙于无止境的编程而身旁的椅子空无一人。

但那不是真的，Eduardo不得不连续一周带着一只鸡时，都记得在柯克兰放更多饲料，让Mark陪他忍受它总不合时宜的叫声，包括他们刷牙跟躺到床上时。鸡屎味统治了客厅，Eduardo的留宿地点因此固定到了Mark旁边。更可怕的是它每天早上还会打鸣。一只鸡。凤凰俱乐部的人真该出资共同筹办一个养鸡场项目，蒙骗每个想跻身其中的人排队购买并告诉他们只要吃下来自凤凰的鸡肉，就能迈向成功，身披荣耀，午夜12点站在哈佛雕像头顶的巅峰俯瞰众生。

总有一天凤凰俱乐部散发古老气息的昂贵大厅会成为某个亿万富翁用来消遣的桌球室——Mark的评价维持了一如既往的尖刻，Eduardo能感受到Mark提及坡斯廉或是凤凰的语气，那无关嫉妒或渴望，取而代之的是一种非修饰的随意，就像一个真正的成年人将目光从更重要更有价值的事情上偶然移开时看到路边孩子追赶着玩印第安人游戏。Mark的态度流露完全是无意识的，但不妨碍Eduardo觉得自己在Mark面前像个充满挫败感的傻瓜。尤其当他每天早晨要制止一只鸡的清醒与愤怒时。

Mark通常会将外界大部分响动自动过滤成白噪音，可那肯定不包含一种在你客厅桌子下面持续不断的无规律高昂鸣叫。Dustin和Billy的房间在另一面，而出于某种对公平的昭示，Mark和Chris把他们的上下铺拆了，所以只有他们三个承受的声音是相同的，但就是Chris起得也没鸡早，何况那是Eduardo的鸡，Chris没挥动拳头给Eduardo脸上来一下已足可证明他是个多么和善可亲的正派人物。Mark被吵醒时通常从被子下面朦朦胧胧地去抓Eduardo的头发，闭着眼睛借助重力扯到Eduardo起来为止。幸好Mark通常不会被吵醒，那周有2天，Mark是在鸡叫时盖上电脑。剩下2天Eduardo在Mark无声催促前小心翼翼越过Mark的身体，起来照料鸡。

哈佛可能从未计划过招收体重超过300磅的学生，因此单人床的宽度完美契合它的定义，Eduardo得先把胳膊或者腿或者匹配年龄的晨勃从Mark那拯救出来，早在去年他们就对谁睡在外面达成了一致，显然那必须是Mark，因为他相对瘦小而不容易掉下去。总之随身携带那只鸡一周是个愚蠢透顶的要求，毫无疑义。它跟艾略特磁场不合，一旦接近就疯狂扑腾翅膀，所以Eduardo史无前例地在柯克兰连续住了7天，每天黎明起来重新放水和饲料后再回去睡觉。作为一只家禽，“凤凰鸡”真的拥有过分挑剔的生活需求和过于敏感的强烈自尊心，有一晚Eduardo将它挪到洗手间，试图在满是羽毛味的沙发上过一夜，但它像疯了一样尖叫，所有人都让Eduardo快点把它带回来好让它安静。被迫观看Eduardo和Mark在可悲的单人床上纠缠整周后，Chris煮咖啡时说，“有时很难不怀疑谁才是这间屋子里取向为男的人。”

Mark对这场闹剧的唯一看法是，“你知道鸡不能吃鸡肉吧，Wardo，”发表这份感言时，Mark正拿着一份校报，好像上面真的会有什么吸引他的东西，Eduardo知道他连Chris发表在波大校报上的宣传都不看，“鱼可以吃鱼，马林和鳟鱼，它们属于两个品种，鸡不能吃鸡。”

Eduardo回头，“当然我知道，你为什么说这个，这又是什么？”他看向笔记本电脑，上面似乎正发生一场文字世界大战。

“《战后和当代艺术》期末考，我考虑过上第一次课，但最终决定保持原状，一节都没去。现在我要写4幅画的论文，显然我不能记住本来就不是我思考出来的东西，”Mark说，“没错，这是Facebook的网页，创始人当然有权挂马甲，他们辩论、争吵，再时不时被我搅几下，生态系统。” 

Mark扔开校报切换回Facebook的后台页面，按下Ctrl+R刷新，“20万用户了，Wardo。”

“恭喜。”Eduardo由衷说。

“谢谢。”Mark回答。

“它的扩张速度比原先快三分之一，我得去加州了。”

“帕洛阿托，”Eduardo立刻想起这个，毫无由来地生出恐慌感，“你什么时候决定的，刚开始搭建Facebook你就计划好了是吗？”

“当然。”

“你要退学？”

“明天晚上10点我要在计算机实验室面试实习生，虽然已经有名字了，但是……”Mark耸肩，无所谓地说，“一点变化也许更有趣。”

“变化？”

“名字。”Mark抓住一只笔，飞快在玻璃上写下“thefacebook”，他圈住“the”，然后在上面利落打了个叉。“去掉‘the’，更简洁，而且省略了变更域名的步骤。”Mark将笔按回盖子，“还有去纽约的差旅费。”

“它最开始叫‘thefacebook’？”Eduardo问，不知道为什么，直觉，他觉得有必要问。

“不重要，Facebook最后只是Facebook。”Mark用笔尾蹭几下划掉那个“the”，末尾的“e”在玻璃上若隐若现，Eduardo很难说那像什么，一个小写的“e”，如果是大写简直像是他的名字缩略，但并不是大写，所以跟他没有关系。Mark划掉了它，只留“facebook”。

那是Eduardo正式进入凤凰俱乐部时，他和Mark间发生的最后一件奇怪事情。

Mark对Facebook表现出不由分说的自信，他当着Eduardo的面在编辑一半的退学申请上删删减减，而创建日期显示那时Facebook甚至刚刚上线。

“你不给自己留一点退路，”Eduardo说，“过了暑假我们再考虑这件事，让Facebook再等一个暑假。”

“没什么意义。”

“Mark，不是那样，征服世界或者一无所有，”Eduardo越过Mark的肩膀关掉申请窗口，“很多时候是不等价交换，你得到的可能比不上你失去的。”

“因为平庸的人占大多数，所以是很多时候，”Mark头也不回，“Facebook不是大多数。”

“Facebook正要依靠大多数取得成功。”

“你知道我的意思。”

我知道你无法听进去任何人的意见，还非得偏执地押上自己的人生赌Facebook一定会成功哪怕Friendster和MySpace都他妈的正在攻城略地！他不知道自己露出了什么表情，那绝对不会是轻松的，Eduardo甚至能感觉到令人不快的情绪流淌过自己的脸，Mark迟疑一下，极为罕见地，不可思议地，值得铭刻地，让步了，“我会过了暑假再决定。”

Eduardo低声强调，“你会仔细评估过是否需要全职再决定。”

“可以。”Mark皱眉，“你该对你的CEO有点信心。”

“我需要我的CEO能顺利毕业的信心。”

“投资高中生很酷。”

“放到你身上像犯罪，”Eduardo忍不住说，好吧，他不是那个意思，投资高中生确实很酷，但是，但是Mark看上去真的像高中生。随便想想，捕风捉影的三流报纸上能怎么说，就读哈佛的巴西裔富二代在一个高中生身上毫无节制地花钱，得到的回报是一起吃饭和低质量陪伴以及偶尔留宿在床上，操，听起来像Seeking Arrangement上经常发生的。不是说真的有报纸，退学不意味着回到16岁。只是，操，Eduardo真不知道他是怎么让念头去到那的，令人尴尬。

一定是Christy把这个放进他脑子里。他们没有在厕所隔间做爱。他们喝酒然后走出去，既没有找另一个地方坐下，也没有相互搂着去某个有超软枕头的房间。他们只是喝酒，然后走出去。紧跟着Mark，那是Facebook股份之夜。第二天一早Eduardo本想立刻联系Christy顺便道个歉什么的，毕竟，不知为何，他觉得他应该那么做，对不起没让你拥有一个该死的非常火辣的性爱之类。但头天晚上Mark精神过于振奋，通宵编程，写了几千行代码，大概。Eduardo一睁开眼睛就发觉伴随他入眠的键盘啪嗒声还在持续，于是立刻想办法让Mark从电脑前离开并摄入点红牛以外的东西。

时间就那么过去了，Eduardo下午才想起来这件事，而Christy几乎在他刚开始解释时就叹息着打断他，“没什么，你们两个很可爱。”接着她说了些什么诸如Eduardo看Mark的眼神，他们并肩挨着的样子之类莫名其妙的话，以及，鼓励？

“他不是对你全无感觉，你只要再勇敢一点，他会接受的，你很性感，非常。”

如果Eduardo没理解错的话，他约会的女生的确曾劝说他去追求自己的朋友。好吧，她没生气就行，假如她是这么认为的——Eduardo正陷入对挚友，挚爱的迷恋中，却仍然出去跟Christy约会。Eduardo才不会采纳她充满独角兽幻想的无缘无故建议。那太荒谬了，简直像Eduardo过去为Mark做的一切都是为了某一天让Mark心甘情愿张开嘴乖乖给他来个口活。操，这段跳过。他当然不是出于这种目的才接近Mark，他悉心照顾Mark只因为Mark没办法照顾好他自己，总是记不得吃饭或者睡觉，尽管这是每个人类都不需要学习的基本生存技能。总之，Christy就这样蛮不讲理地把这玩意儿不由分说地塞进了Eduardo的脑子里。糟糕的关联记忆。

当Christy在Eduardo脑子里劝说他勇敢时，Mark正在亚马逊上搜索新服务器，神情专注，看上去完全将退学和加州扔在一边。为了维持网站的运行速度，他们需要更多的服务器，Facebook不像MySpace封锁在美区，Mark选择全球可注册，哪怕这将伴随Facebook的疯狂扩张给服务器带来不停歇的灾难压力。Eduardo努力迫使自己的视线从Mark的嘴唇上移开，去浏览那该死的他完全看不进去而且不怎么了解的惠普他妈的服务器。

_运行速率高达2.2GHz，带有1MB二级高速缓存，采用HyperTransport技术。_

为什么Mark总会在渴望什么东西时不自觉地张开嘴？Eduardo知道他一定能从Mark那堆很少翻开的心理学教科书里找到正确答案。

暑假开始后，他们在哈佛告别。Mark、Dustin、Chris、Joe，还有2个实习生要一起去帕洛阿托，而Eduardo，收到了雷曼兄弟公司的实习。这没什么可说的，他在公司里不担当职位,只作为投资人拥有股份。比起他在，他的钱更重要。Eduardo又往账户里打了6333.33美元，合同当然没规定那个只是因为他有钱而且十分担心Mark会饿死而且Facebook真的需要资金而且这个为他量身定制的古怪数字充满魔力。他们要分开3个月。所有人都对即将开始的假期充满期待。

“加州的房子有个大游泳池，”Mark边把衣服团起来随便装进行李箱边告诉他，“你得来看看。”

“我一定会过去。”Eduardo说，制止Mark，“你不能全塞在一起，不是填进去就行，Mark！”

“它们很快就要被拿出来。”

“一打开就洒满房间地板，”Eduardo重新翻出Mark揉成卷的T恤衫和沙滩裤，“我该装几件我的衣服吗，以免我去的时候天气有变。”

“呃，是的，你应该注意天气，你必须注意天气，别碰上飓风。下雨什么的，你是气象学专家。”Mark突然听起来有点紧张地补充，“先说好，我不会去接你，你搭BART或者叫车，减对金额没人能说BART出票复杂。”

“Mark？我以为你至少不讨厌我呢。”Eduardo叹气，“考虑到我正在给你叠衣服。”

“如果旧金山在下暴雨，如果我一直工作没听到闹钟，如果我提醒了自己无数次但还是忘了，你就要在凌晨等待2小时再冒雨过来，然后我们会吵架，”Mark说，“如果你不想错过一件事，就不要安排它，人类不能改写墨菲，无论如何你都会错过。”

Eduardo皱眉，“你是认真的吗？”

“你自己叫车。”Mark坚持。

“好吧？”Eduardo说，“但我要提前给你打电话。”

“当然。”Mark表示赞同，“你必须要打电话，而且你每周都会打电话，别辞职。”

“为什么我要辞职？”

Mark停顿一下，稍纵即逝的瞬间，Eduardo再次注意到那种神情，无谓，不在乎，假装不在乎，令人生惧的疏离和傲慢，绝对的自我信任和高高在上，全然外向的攻击性本该跟Mark格格不入，却总在每个突如其来时刻完美融入其中，又旋即于人察觉前无声无息地沉没进Mark坦然直白的钴蓝眼睛深处。Mark只是说，“我不知道，贸然辞掉实习不像是你会做的事情，太不留余地，你都快毕业了。”

这句话没起到该有的连贯作用，或者说Eduardo根本不明白为什么对话在这里短暂磕绊好像两个齿轮咬合出错“咔嚓”一声后迅速跳过的正常，好像什么重要东西被漏在酒店沙发而你的飞机已经开始检票。Eduardo一言不发，感到有什么奇怪的东西坠着他的胃。有哪里不太对，他没法分辨，Mark仍然是Mark，但是不对。这是Mark，他能认出来，可就是不对，仿佛一觉醒来你的左手和右手互换了位置，它们依旧好好长在你身上，却不能说一切正常。到底发生了什么。

Mark皱起眉，试探问，“Wardo？”

Eduardo仿佛猛然惊醒，含混说，“我不会辞职。”他让自己笑了一下，故作轻松，“我得靠它找到份工作，好在有必要时倾家荡产为你填补资金漏洞。”

Mark松懈了，快得像是他要Eduardo如此，“放心，我会让你进入亿万俱乐部。”

“那在简历上真够漂亮。”Eduardo回答。

“如果你的履历不够漂亮，我会在Facebook给你留个位置。”

Mark看上去又和之前他熟悉的Mark毫无区别了，没有任何掩饰，没有任何异样，Eduardo明确无误，他耸肩，“我可没办法为你没日没夜写代码。”

“你不需要写代码，”Mark立刻说，“你不需要做什么，”他比了个手势，“我，我只是需要你。”

他们之间有什么事情出了差错，但似乎并不是过于不可挽回的那种。至少当Mark说这句话时，Eduardo几乎感觉到他是真的需要自己。真的。

尽管事实证明恰恰相反。

Mark从不需要他。

他们暑假第一次争吵是在电话里，Eduardo遵守了口头约定，每周都给Mark打电话，Mark在说话时永远好消息不断，Facebook刚到达就全面攻陷了斯坦福，随后是加州理工和加大伯克利分校，南加州和佩伯代因不分先后，他们又推出了一个新功能。一切都是如此令人激动，又与Eduardo如此地全然无关。

他不在Mark身边，他远在纽约，而且不能为Mark做任何事。Facebook需要得到回报，它价值3百万美元，超越了哈佛历史上任何一位在校生创业项目的价值，包括Bill Gates在校期间。它必须要真正运转起来，将它庞大的流量负担转化成可观的商业价值。Facebook需要利润。

Facebook是一家创业公司，但Eduardo十分熟悉该怎么做。而且他就在华尔街，纽约。Eduardo看不出不这么做的理由。他熬夜制定了一份商业计划书，然后在给Mark打电话时提到了它，想着也许Mark会感谢他，更可能只是无所谓地点头让Eduardo按他自己的想法来办。Mark不在乎钱，他是他见过最毫无防备的人。Eduardo几乎是兴致勃勃地提起他的商业宏图，期望能夺回Facebook版图中的存在感。他确实有点较劲儿，Joe几乎没做什么拓展性的工作，除了人在帕洛阿托，他会比Joe是个更好的CFO，更值得Mark依赖。

与Eduardo预计的相反，Mark没有支持他或者忽视他。Mark立刻爆发了。

“你有没有意识到你又在做错误的选择，你有没有意识到你的行为会又一次轻易毁掉我目前为止的所有努力！”

“我甚至没做什么，Mark。”Eduardo指出。

“如果Facebook有广告，它就不再酷了，哪怕只有一点，有几个人不耐烦，有几个人离开，即便只有一小部分，一个人放弃，都会影响整个用户群，用户之间互相联系，这就是关键，这就是Facebook，大学生注册是因为他们的朋友也注册，多米诺骨牌倒了一个，然后是一个接一个——”

“我总得为你做点什么吧！ ”

“我需要你什么都不做，”Mark大声说，“只为派对买单。”

Eduardo忍不住回击，“做个投资人？我以为我们是朋友！”

“只做投资人。”Mark重复，“然后你会得到回报，而我们是最好的朋友。”

“我想帮助你，我们不可能永无止境地扩张而什么都不做直到放任的流量引发崩溃，如果服务器关闭了，哪怕一天，Facebook会倒塌得更快。”

“不是现在，”Mark说，“我们有35万会员，只要增加更多服务器和宣传，Facebook自己就会不停扩张，它很聪明，没什么可担心的。”

“是的没错，问题是服务器不会自己出现，它竟然需要购买，Mark！”

“你只是投资人，不是我的CFO！”

Eduardo丢开手机，以免自己忍不住把它砸到墙上。真有趣，Eduardo不是Facebook的CFO，这个事实他们刚刚发觉吗？

Mark还在另一端不停说话，尽管Eduardo已经一句也不想听了。他觉得自己蠢透了，滑稽可笑。既然他什么都不用管就能坐享Mark的劳动成果，那他为什么要把自己丢进可能要每天挤14小时地铁的生活里。他靠气象学赚了30万，他能再养Mark和Mark的网站一整年。只要他仍有继续投资的意愿。可惜他的汇款早已进入Mark的户头，不能让他立刻站起来撤资走人。

“Facebook不需要广告直到它价值10亿，我不需要在纽约忙碌的CFO因为那毫无价值虽然很累，我的CFO只需要管好公司的钱并保证账户别冻结。不过这次没人能冻结公司账户，”Mark说，“除了我。”

Eduardo完全能想象中Mark偏执的表情，他拿起手机，疲惫回答，“我想帮助你，Mark，我不能让你一个人彻夜工作，每两天昏睡三小时，然后在纽约接接电话，让我为你做点什么。”

“什么都不做好过做——”Mark立刻停住了，及时的，或者说，几乎及时的。

那是什么意思？起初Eduardo甚至没理解，因为Mark谈话时总是非常任意，随时开始然后突然中断，不停绕来绕去，但很快他心中涌起巨大的荒谬感，他太了解Mark，知道Mark很少或者说从不讲没有意义的话，也即是说，“你担心我会做错。”Eduardo点头，“很好，你觉得我会妨碍你。”

“Dustin只用一周就学会了Java语言，我们从斯坦福招了几个短期实习生，”Mark说，“现在房子里到处都睡满人，我们有很多人。”

Eduardo不会让Mark回到安全话题，“你觉得我会妨碍你。”

“我没有说。”

“你不相信我。”

“我没有说。”Mark说。

你说了。Eduardo意识到，Mark是认真的。Mark认为他会毁了什么，哇哦，真意外，Eduardo以为他们是朋友呢。

“Wardo，这太快了，”Mark说，“这提前了，原本的尝试很成功……你要来帕洛阿托一趟，你要认识Facebook。我需要你。”

Eduardo闭了下眼睛，只能回答，“I’m here for you.”

他看了天气预报，暴雨没到影响起飞的程度，但飞机在旧金山国际机场降落时，当地降雨量高达80毫米，恶劣气候阻塞了交通，车辆寸步难行，雨刷和空调的运作声在哗啦啦落雨中听起来乏味至极。Eduardo本想联系Mark，却没有。他甚至没发一条信息。毫无意义。反正Mark还是会让他自己想办法，在一个月前就是这样。

_“如果你不想错过一件事，就不要安排它，人类不能改写墨菲，无论如何你都会错过。”_

Eduardo相信至少他不会和Mark吵架，可Mark当初怎么说，人类真的不能改变墨菲。他以为会遇到连续36小时没休息的Mark或是刚睡3小时被他叫醒的Mark，再或者，Dustin？Chris？Joe？那两个实习生叫什么名字，不过Mark在斯坦福又找了几个新人。总之，最开始Eduardo完全没认出给他开门的人是谁，当成了无足轻重的小角色之类。

直到那个花哨张扬的男人极为自来熟地向他介绍别墅状况，Mark的工作，一个留言板的东西，以及告诉Mark不要忘记Peter Thiel的会面。

“他是谁？”Eduardo问，浑身上下湿淋淋，雨伞完全没起作用，他干脆丢掉了它。

Mark把他领到浴室旁边的走廊，房子有四间卧室，浴室远离工作的地方，是个逼仄的死角。

“Sean Parker，他是Napster的创始人，”Mark飞快回答，“我知道他的新闻，他现在是公司的一分子了，只是别管他，Wardo，你别跟他说话，我需要他。”

“我不明白，你拒绝我只为了一个吸毒上新闻的瘾君子，他跟未成年人混，外面那两个女孩多大？”Eduardo讥讽，实际他所说的他一点也不在乎，他只在乎Mark说的。“我需要他。”真甜蜜。看来情况比Joe占据他椅子那会儿更迷人了。毕竟Mark亲口说Facebook不需要CFO。

“好吧，这里比我计划展开的还要快，我想控制它的速度，以免在获得充分投资前服务器提前过载，但裂变一旦开始很难制止，而且我不是真的要阻碍它发展，只是，太快了。”Mark深吸一口气，“我要做一家超过100亿的公司，Wardo，你要，你要看得更远一点，我不能在这停止然后把鱼钓上来，Facebook的生长期要更久，”Mark听起来简直就是喃喃自语，“Sean会带来投资人，Facebook就像疯狂魔豆，你会明白的，你要在这几天，我想……我需要你在这。”

“你刚才说了什么。”

“一切都在这发生，你要在这，只要几天。现在发展得比我计算得还要快一点。”

“是我落后了吗？Mark？”

“我正在让你跟上。”

“所以你认为我真的落后了。”Eduardo说，“我存在的意义就是为你付账单，然后不要管公司里的任何事情，那你至少要让Joe交给我一份看得过去的财报，没有税率错误这种基础纰漏。”

“Wardo……”

“我看不出你需要我，”Eduardo大声说，“你要我来这做什么呢？”

“我需要你。”Mark转开脸，开始拽他的帽衫带子，“我需要你在这。”

Mark的样子糟糕透顶，比在哈佛时更苍白，要知道这可是加州，一天有15个小时日光明亮，但Mark仿佛从没见过太阳，眼下泛着不健康的青黑，一定没人注意他是否吃饭或者睡觉，过度疲惫，营养不良，Mark看起来像从浴室里出来没多久，因为他才起床，在凌晨，头发也没彻底吹干，他说不定会感冒。Eduardo想，没注意到自己也好不到哪去，他刚淋过暴雨，浑身上下湿透，还经历了长达6小时的飞行，伴随满腔愤怒和怨恨。

他用手拦在Mark脸边的墙上，让Mark停止无谓的视线转移，重新看回自己，“你需要我。”

“是的。”

“你需要我在这。”

“是的。”

Mark背靠墙壁，目光飘忽，“我们进入了160所学校，还包括——”

“欧洲的5所学校。”Eduardo接着说，“我看过财报，Mark，你到底要我做什么。”

Mark终于跟他对视，稍顿，“我不知道。”

Eduardo看着Mark，有好一会儿同样不知道做什么。

他想要抓住Mark的肩膀把他推到墙上，想要大吼，想要做一切能做的事情，想要修复所有或者干脆彻底砸碎，他想，他想直到Mark确实地站在这里，听他说话。

他需要Mark的注意。

Mark一动不动，神情看上去几乎是空白的，但Eduardo知道不是，他知道Mark正在思索，试图找出问题所在，试图解决这个，解决他，就像那是一个VC里的bug，Mark会删掉错误行再敲打出正确的代码。Mark需要他在身边，可Mark没有真正在，Mark身处他无法过去的地方还假装对此毫不知情。也许Mark不知道。一切都过于混乱，令人作呕，Mark还在思索，但是，但是，Eduardo替他们做出了决定。

“你需要我，”他说，“你想要我。”

然后他低下头，找到Mark的嘴唇，让他们接吻。

起初Mark毫无动作，像是被完全吓到了，但Eduardo没有在乎，继续分开牙齿去舔Mark的上颚，这让Mark发出一声生硬的呜咽。等他们终于喘息着分开时，Mark已经陷在他怀里，仿佛随时会因为他的退后失去支撑，他被雨水泡过的衣服弄湿了Mark，但他可以把Mark弄得更湿一点。

他们跌跌撞撞闯进浴室，Eduardo把手伸到Mark帽衫下面，摸到Mark的腰，然后是骨节分明的脊椎，纤细，鲜活，而且如此突出，他们在门背后纠缠了一会儿，热切潮湿的吻从耳畔蔓延到脸颊，再燃烧进锁骨间的凹陷。Eduardo拽下Mark的短裤，该死的不合时宜地想到Mark穿的真的像一个高中生，这次他放任了自己的想象，那可真够刺激。Mark在被他推到浴缸里时小声呻吟了一下，“我刚洗完。”

“轮到我了，”Eduardo又快又狠地说，扔掉湿透的沉重外套，打开花洒。外面还在下雨。

他摆弄Mark像摆弄一个小孩子，某种程度上，是的，他比外面那帮人强不到哪去，Eduardo迫使Mark的腿弯搭到浴缸边上，这个姿势在浴室雪白的灯光下显得更加赤裸，不仅仅是现实上的，包括含义。Mark用手臂挡住眼睛，热水嚣张放肆地当头而下，“至少关灯……”

“我要看见你。”

Eduardo在洗手台上找到半瓶开封的润滑液，新来的一定把它放的到处都是，好随时跟屋子里的女孩搞上一次。他没过多犹豫，不容抗拒地开始扩张，Mark的手指紧紧攥住浴缸边，咬住嘴唇，甚至不敢呼吸。

他没让Mark有时间适应或者拒绝，一切按他的节奏，他控制所有，Mark只能全部接受。

后半程时他捞住Mark的腰，让他蜷缩在自己胸前，暴雨和热水的砸落如同轰鸣，Mark依靠他的肩膀，断断续续发出颤栗破碎的声音，Eduardo找到Mark的手，扣进自己掌心，仿佛要将Mark从前方重新拽到触手可及之处，仿佛妄图钳制不属于他的某段即将到来的时间。仿佛只要他这样做了，所有事情就都能回归正轨。

结束后，他们依偎在浴缸里没动，Eduardo拨开Mark眼前的头发，想着等会儿一定要彻底吹干才能放Mark睡觉。水漫了半个浴室，暴雨不停，到处是流淌声和哗啦声，显得外面静悄悄的，只有键盘被敲击的单调响动。打游戏的女孩子似乎关掉了电视，总之，难得安静。

Mark想起什么似的，“他们一定全听见了。”嗓音嘶哑干涩。他妈的，色情。

“至少他们知道接下来一天让你休息。”Eduardo说。

“我要工作。”

“你要睡觉。”他低头亲一下Mark的脸，“就当陪我。”

Mark没有回应，过了一会儿，才说，“这是你想要的吗，Wardo。”

“我想要更多，”Eduardo抓住Mark的手，看那只能创造一个世界的手搭在他掌心任凭摆布，“我想再来一次，但你得睡觉了。”

Mark没在这个问题上继续纠缠，“我刚从床上起来。”

“现在是人类的睡眠时间，我不能让你昼夜颠倒下去。”

Mark露出无谓的神情，然后说，“好吧。”

完全顺服地超出Eduardo过去的理解。如果他知道操了Mark就能让他乖一点，他一定早那么干了。这个想法确实不太礼貌。但很棒。

他在帕洛阿托待了三天，Mark一边吃早饭一边跟他解释整个Facebook的事情，“Facebook不是一个尝试，它将是一个事业，过去风险投资家会觉得不错，然后接手，但是现在不行，现在是我的时代，我是CEO，我决定未来。”

那听起来非常狂妄而且荒诞不羁，但Eduardo知道Mark是认真的，Mark要创建一家由创始人掌控的公司，而且还要用来改变世界。

“你至少得撑到第一轮融资。”

“我们会引入广告，但跟市场上存在的完全不同，”Mark说，“我们不做弹窗，不做插入，不做版头，不做页底，不做任何会影响运行速度和使用体验的事，也就是说不做任何传统意义上的互联网广告。”

“所以你想如何盈利呢？”

“投放，”Mark说，“Wardo，我们知道人们喜欢什么讨厌什么，对花生过敏，是奥数冠军，刚去卡塔琳娜度假，想换一台新相机或者交了男朋友。”Mark把电脑转过来展示给Eduardo，上面是Mark最新修改的情感状态， **恋爱中** 。

“所有东西都在Facebook上写着呢。”

我的男朋友是个真正的天才。Eduardo几乎立刻就意识到Mark到底有多聪明，再次，他为他的才华倾倒。

“在你离开前，去一趟环球唱片，告诉他们Facebook可以让160所学校的所有啦啦队队员看到他们发了一首适合球场跳舞的新歌。”Mark说，“然后我去搞定Peter Thiel。”

理所当然，他们一定会走向成功。在Mark搞定Peter Thiel前，Eduardo最后一次往账户里汇入6333.33美元，以免他的男朋友喝不到激浪，他们离19000永远差0.01。Mark坚称那是所谓关键，绝不重蹈覆辙的关键。0.01。

为了实现伟大构想，Mark提出了一整套工具，要求工程师们协助他完成对Facebook数据库的整理，他想要知道Facebook用户们最喜欢的是什么，电影、音乐、书籍？汇总出全部后，他又命令细化，现在每个大学里，哪部电影，哪首音乐，哪本书最受欢迎。凭借对数据库的指挥，Mark甚至写出了一个完整的实验项目，通过用户页面访问时长与次数，相互间的朋友关系和沟通模式，点赞或留言之类，他做了一个惊人到甚至有点可怕的分析程序。

“你能计算出某个用户在一周内是否会发展新恋情，”Mark告诉Eduardo，“比如说Erica显然会在7天后和这个家伙，”他调出另一个人主页，校队棒球选手，“无可救药地坠入爱河，33%的几率。”

“这是不是过于侵犯个人隐私了。”Eduardo问。

“我们只使用公开数据，即便10年后这也证明是合法——”Mark忽然顿住，回头看他，“你是对的。你是对的，Wardo，”Mark拉过电脑，切换到另一个页面，手指飞快敲打键盘，“Facebook要严格规定用户数据使用，从最开始，否则我会渐渐习惯那个而来不及，谁知道会不会有个Kogan初测版之类的，”Mark点头，“尤其是第三方，无耻窃贼，心理学从来不是个好专业。但是Facebook对数据库的使用没有问题。”

好吧，Eduardo不知道话题是怎么扯到心理学上去的。他知道Facebook算出结果前，他就无可救药地坠入爱河了。100%。

他们收到Peter Thiel的50万美元时，开了整打啤酒只为往落地窗上喷泡沫。Eduardo跟Mark站在泳池边，他最终辞掉了实习，但没留在纽约，而是来到加州，Facebook苛刻的广告条件不会打动华尔街。

他们需要重构股份，签约在新办公室，Eduardo借用了律师的钢笔。这即将是他有生以来最正确的投资项目，他有这种预感。他翻到最后一页，然后Mark忽然叫住他。

“Wardo，”Mark说，“你应该先读一下合同。”

Eduardo稍顿，“我以为我的律师已经帮我读过了。”

“这是公司的律师，”Mark说，“我想，你应该养成无论如何自己都要读一遍合同的习惯。”

“但这是你递给我的。”

“但这是股份合同。”

好吧。详细阅读完整的4份合同花了两个小时，基于Eduardo就读于哈佛大学经济专业的背景。股权划分非常清晰，没有任何问题。公司结构被进一步巩固，Mark牢牢掌控着Facebook的决策权，股份在重构后仍然高达64%，新股权中Sean Parker加入了，Mark不让他跟Parker说话是对的，他天生跟Sean Parker合不来。他在帕洛阿托的第二天早上，Sean在厨房里问他Mark睡起来的感觉如何——像是Mark是随便什么可以被轻佻提起的人，Eduardo差点砸了咖啡壶因为怀疑Sean曾——好吧，就算真有那也不属于他能追究的范围，他也不知道当时他在想什么，他发了一通火，说了无数脏话，威胁把Sean Parker永久性地赶出去，Dustin和Chris都被他的突然爆发吓到以至于不敢打断，直到Mark拦在他和Sean之间。

“我跟他没睡过，没关系，过去，现在，未来，都没有过。”Mark说，“只是，冷静。”然后转头警告Sean，“别惹我男朋友。”

“不是未来没有过，”Eduardo说。

“未来也将不会有，行吗。”Mark说。

“真甜蜜，”Sean耸肩，打开冰箱下层拿啤酒，“令人印象深刻的占有欲，信不信由你，我跟Mark睡过。”

他发誓他会将Sean·他妈的·Parker踢出去。

Mark告诉他，“我需要Sean。”

“因为他擅长夸夸其谈？”Eduardo并非全然出于私心，至少从他公开宣称的角度，“他很危险，他是个定时炸弹，Facebook将走向主流，任何涉嫌未成年或者被跟踪的指控都必须杜绝，你不想在新闻上读到这个。”

“因为我会在新闻上读到这个，”Mark坦然说，“Sean会留在这，拥有股份，还有投票席位。”

Mark展现出的决断远超他的年龄所能拥有的，Facebook在创办的第10个月迎来了百万用户之夜。Mark甚至不到21岁，没到法定饮酒年龄。但他喝酒，和Eduardo做爱，然后在百万之夜后的一周，多掌握了一个投票席位。

“以免有人跟我意见相左，”Mark刷新出Gawker上的新闻，告诉Eduardo，“Sean退出公司，保留股份，投票权归我，很合算。”

他谈起这件事的语气平淡得仿佛像是我今天吃了燕麦片之类的，简直带点懵懂的天真，仿佛那是什么理所当然。

“哪怕公司第二大股东是我，”Eduardo难以置信。

“那不一样，Wardo，我需要Sean，”Mark补充，“我需要Sean的投票权。”

他一早就计划好了。Eduardo立刻意识到。Mark早就计划好把Sean从Facebook赶出去，所以他从不在意Sean做什么也不对其有何阻拦，因为实际上Mark什么都不需要做，他只需要等待，Sean会自己把自己弄出局。提前看到这一点并静观其变，真他妈是一种离奇的商业天赋，属于人群中领袖，注定走向巅峰，无可辩驳的了不起，同时，非常，非常可怕。不是说Eduardo用童话故事看待问题，以为所有困境都能在仙女教母出现后挥挥魔杖解决，只是，他以为Mark把Sean当朋友。当然他们是朋友，在Sean离开Facebook后，Mark还会跟Sean打电话呢。是Mark帮Sean保留了大部分股票。Sean把投票权交给了Mark。公平的交易。

这没什么，商业就是这样，欺诈和背叛，Eduardo知道有比这肮脏得多的，Mark甚至没任何举动，如果非要说Mark有错，那他的错误是没让Sean戒毒，拜托，Mark又不是Sean的监护人。不是Mark报的警，那天他们在一起。警察冲进Sean的聚会时，Eduardo正逼Mark说一百句我需要你。用他的老二。

他不该对那念念不忘，反正他讨厌Sean。他拥有全世界最好的男朋友和最棒的投资，他还即将从哈佛毕业，他简直拥有一切。他可以享受所有事情，只是别他妈的再对这件事念念不忘——

所以如果一切都在计划中，他在Mark计划中的哪个位置？他没办法不去想，他是Mark最好的朋友，又是哈佛大学投资协会主席，且刚刚赚取30万。如果Mark最开始找上他，他会要求占多少股份。他不会像Joe那样要求买断条款，他会是CFO。这一切毫无意义，因为结果可以抹掉所有过程，人们又不可能预知一切，很多事情往往是由一连串无意识行为导致，试图探究其中意义的动作是浪费时间，他已经是Facebook第二大股东了他还有什么不满。Eduardo就是没办法不去想。

他们会理念不合，他们会发展不顺，他们会吵架。一切都有可能发生，他甚至会想要毁了Mark。Eduardo能找出合理解释，Mark是个成功的CEO，总是预先考虑好所有事情，并合理规避掉其中的风险。

所以一切都是计划好的。建立在Facebook终将成为社交帝国的前提上。这可真是意外，他不在乎这个，他只是不知道Mark会这么想。他不知道Mark曾将他视作阻碍，并在VC里将他那串错误代码删除，再重新敲一行正确的上去。“ _我最好的朋友，有名无实的第二大股东，不能掌握太多权力，否则会威胁到我。_ ”Mark这样做了吗？

另一个百万之夜后，Mark突然宣布Facebook会将高中生纳入用户群体，为了遏制MySpace的重要决策，不需要另起域名，因为没有必要，Facebook必须做好准备，摒弃差异化。如果这是Mark的想法，这就是董事会的投票结果。Mark早实现了独裁。尽管除他以外所有人都认为Facebook已经跟大学捆绑得太深，在校大学生无法避免地会对此反感，而高中生又不拥有像edu后缀那样可确认的真实邮箱地址，所以Facebook无法鉴定用户真实身份。这等同于取消了专属性，而专属性就是Facebook区别于Friendster和MySpace的最大特点。

Eduardo终于提出那个问题，加州暴雨缠绵一夜的第二天，Mark在电脑前为他解释Facebook如何获取利润的颠覆创想时，他没有提出的问题，“如果Facebook失败怎么办？”

“没有如果，而且，”Mark耸肩，“你知道IG或者WhatsApp也很不错。”

Eduardo不知道Mark在说什么。而Mark没有丝毫解释的意愿，只是依旧带着他毫不犹豫的自信和无谓神情注视着他。他的眼神快杀死他了。

这就是关键所在。

他开始不明白Mark了，或者说，他明白的Mark所展露出的是他所不了解的。Eduardo对此感到窒息。他试图挽救他们的关系，却没法不感到厌烦，Mark简直无所不能又极为偏执，前所未有的自负，大权在握的难以捉摸。

情况没有发生变化，但他们却肉眼可见地陷入僵局。

要想Mark聆听别人的意见，除非Facebook受挫。可Facebook这艘巨舰在Mark的强权控制下劈波斩浪，从不失败，从不走上弯路，从不倒在黎明前刻。他们的版图一个接一个点亮，迎来一个又一个的百万和千万之夜，并誓将整个地球蚕食殆尽，将所有阻拦者席卷进它一往无前的信息流下。

“我不会为做正确的决策道歉，不管是上一次还是这一次，而且这一次我已经从最开始避免了发生，你不能认为避免出错是错的。”Mark面无表情说，甚至没从屏幕上移开视线，手指忙于为Facebook的图片标签准备，永远比别人更快决定Facebook的下一步，但不必非得选在这个时候。Mark是故意的，Eduardo知道，Mark就是故意这样，用工作拒绝交谈。

“上一次和这一次是什么意思。”

“你不明白吗？你想回到那时候吗？互相憎恨用发言稿交谈，在律师团前打感情牌然后私下和解，那很难看。”

“我不明白！”Eduardo大喊，“我不明白你为什么总是拒人千里，我不明白你为什么总是不近人情，我不明白你为什么总是表现得好像不在乎一切或者一切尽在掌握，我不明白发生了什么，我想和你说话，而且想要知道加州那夜你接受是不是只为了挽留我！”

“是的。”Mark回答，啪一声合上笔记本电脑，“然后你不要想砸掉什么，成熟一点，Wardo。”

他们彻底玩完了。

庆祝完圣诞节后，Eduardo决定做出改变。

“我们得分开一段时间。”那不意味着他们会就此分开，只是，他们必须得分开一段时间。

Mark甚至没对此表现出意外，“你要去哪。”

“新加坡。”Eduardo说，“我会回来的。”

“我知道，”Mark点头，然后一言不发。

那天稍晚时候，Mark发邮件通知会去送他。没错，Mark就是那种习惯发送邮件告诉人们一切事情的人，因为邮件在官司中具有法律效力，可以形成有力的证据链条。哪怕对象是他男朋友。Mark没在Facebook上修改情感状态，所以他们还是“恋爱中”。

他们甚至没开始频繁争吵，且对到底是什么促使他们分裂缺乏认识，也许人们在一起是因为并肩面对一切，分享成功或者承担失败，而不仅仅因为是朋友。

Eduardo离开那天是个很令人不快的大雪天气，车流在每一个红灯都拖延得更久，落雪如庞大蛛网般覆盖道路，车内暖风令人昏昏欲睡，Mark一直保持沉默，直到路程过半，机场近在眼前，才头也不回说，“如果暴雨那夜我去接你，会不一样吗？”

Eduardo甚至不知道暴雨那夜有没有人接是否特别，Mark是红绿色盲，他永远不能开车，他会叫车去接他，Eduardo看不出这会导致什么不同，除非他会因此放弃在浴室里操Mark，他只能同样重复，“无论如何你都会错过。”这是Mark曾说过的，而事实证明Mark从不出错。所以Mark的确不需要CFO，Facebook不需要传统广告，Mark没必要问他，反正Mark知道一切。

他们在令人焦灼的静谧中再次无话可说。

沉默持续到登机前一刻，Eduardo忽然说，“加州那夜你接受只是为了挽留我。”

他不该把已经有答案的同一个问题提出两遍，那低效率而且没价值，全然的浪费时间，从心理学上他的询问完全出于本能，并不自觉渴望一个否定，因为潜意识中他对现有结果不满。很简单的逻辑推理，而Mark的大学专业有心理学。哪怕没毕业，可那毕竟是哈佛。

但Mark说，“你还是没有留下。”

在加州是Eduardo为他们做出决定，现在轮到Mark了。他该对此有所期望吗，鉴于让别人做决定就是放弃自主选择权，因此失去得到真正想要的可能。但是现在轮到Mark了。

“你可以再挽留我一次。”Eduardo说。

“我试过了。”Mark说。

Eduardo点头，终于觉得毫无意义，他拥抱Mark，然后告别， “我会回来的。”

“我知道，”Mark注视着他，眼睛接过没说出的下半句话，我知道你不会再回来了。

这就是Eduardo能明白Mark想法中的所不明白的部分，他不明白Mark为什么总是如此确信所认为的一切并从不怀疑。好像Mark在他不知道的时候已经独自一人穿过整段时间，早弄清楚了前因后果以及最终那个无可挽回的结局，并完全接受了一切不再做多余的尝试。Mark为什么就不能尝试一下？

挽留我。

“我会回来的。”他最后一次重复。

“我知道，”Mark说，甚至露出个笑容，那是Eduardo无数次难以描述的神情，就像他莫名缺席了Mark某段凭空出现的人生，所以丧失了对其余烬的解读能力。

“至少这次Aleksandr Kogan不会如愿。”Mark说。

他永远不会知道那意味着什么。

**Author's Note:**

> *  
> Aleksandr Kogan，剑桥大学心理学教授，他开发的应用让剑桥分析公司收集了Facebook 8000万用户信息，此事披露后，Facebook股价蒸发数百亿美元，缴纳罚金50亿，欧盟和英国强烈回应，而马总本人不得不接受国会质询。受此事件影响道指、标普、纳指全跌出了几十到几百日的纪录。


End file.
